Zmiana ról
Phineas i Ferb postanawiają zbudować Przeobrażacz, który zamieni ich w zwierzęta. Z obozu Maho-Kujono-Menów wracają Buford i Baljeet. Danny stara się wyjaśnić Izabeli nieporozumienie związane z Phineasem. Tymczasem Dundersztyc ma problemy z dorastającą córką. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Rai *Heinz Dundersztyc *Hanna Taylor *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny Panna Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Fretka Flynn *Scott Shine *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Linda Flynn-Fletcher Fabuła Część 1 Było jeszcze grubo przed siódmą. Ferb nie spał już od kilkunastu minut, leżał w łóżku z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozmyślał. "A może to był tylko sen? Może ona się mi tylko przyśniła?" Wczorajszego dnia Phineas i Ferb poznali kogoś nowego. Była to jedenastoletnia Daniella. Ferb nie mógł przywyknąć do faktu, że ma teraz nową sąsiadkę i to taką, która zwraca na niego uwagę. Wczorajszy dzień wydawał się mu być jedynie snem, jednak tak nie było. Phineas obudził się, gdy na zegarze stojącym na jego szafce nocnej wybiła siódma. Czerwonowłosy chłopak przetarł oczy, podciągnął się na łokciach i rozejrzał dookoła. Na łóżku stojącym obok dostrzegł Ferba. Zielonowłosy siedział w pełni ubrany, czekając na przebudzenie brata. - Dzień dobry bratku. Dawno wstałeś? - zapytał Phineas potężnie ziewając. - Nie bardzo - odparł zdawkowo Ferb. - Daj mi minutkę, tylko się obiorę i możemy iść na śniadanie - oznajmił Phineas odrzucając pościel tak gwałtownie, że śpiący na niej dziobak zleciał na podłogę. - Och, wybacz mi Perry - przeprosił śpiocha chłopiec i pogładził po futerku, na co poszkodowany zaterkotał i wskoczył na łóżko Ferba. - Wiesz Ferb miałem dzisiaj niesamowity sen - zaczął opowiadać Flynn, rozrzucając swoją garderobę po pokoju. - Śniło mi się, że byłem gołębiem i latałem sobie po mieście. Przysiadłem na ławce w parku, kiedy nagle znikąd pojawił się czarny kot z kokardą na głowie i ten kot, a raczej Izabela, bo ten kot to była Izabela, złapała mnie i zaprosiła na ra-wspólną kolację. Poszliśmy więc do restauracji i usieliśmy przy stoliku. Izabela zaczęła mi coś tłumaczyć, ale nie za bardzo rozumiałem o co jej chodzi. Wtedy podszedł do nas Perry w stroju kelnera i zapytał co podać. Zamówiliśmy gołąbki, ale wiesz to mięso w kapuście nie takie prawdziwe gołębie. Jak czekaliśmy na zamówienie to przy stoliku pojawiła się Fretka, która była żyrafą. Powiedziała, że powie o wszystkim mamie i wybiegła z restauracji. Potem Perry przyniósł gołąbki i się obudziłem... Ciekawe, jak to jest być zwierzęciem? Phineas zamyślił się chwile i wpatrzył w przestrzeń. Nagle wykrzyknął. - Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Zbudujemy Przeobrażacz, który zamieni nas w zwierzęta na cały dzień, a przynajmniej kilka godzin. Posmakujemy zupełnie nowych wrażeń! Co ty na to bratku? - Ferb pokiwał głową z aprobatą. - No to ekstra! Mamy już plany na dziś. A teraz chodźmy na śniadanie. Ten sen o gołąbkach wzmógł mój apetyt. ---- Tymczasem Danny spała z głową na biurku w swojej tajnej pracowni. Pół nocy przesiedziała nad planami nowego Poduszkowca dla O.W.C.A.. Daniella była głównych inżynierów tej organizacji, jej zadaniem było tworzenie nowych gadżetów dla jej agentów, ponadto znała tajemnice jednego z jej członków. - Grrr.... - zaterkotała Penny. Stała przed Daniellą na tylnych łapkach, w przednich trzymała śniadanie zrobione przez siebie, gdy wszyscy jeszcze spali. Danny ocknęła się, rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu, a ujrzawszy Penny z tacą pełną smakołyków uśmiechnęła się. - Dzień dobry pani profesor Press - powitała ją Penny z uśmiechem. - Zrobiłam ci małe śniadanko, żebyś odżywiła swój zapracowany mózg. - Jesteś kochana. Ale to ja powinnam robić śniadanie tobie. Pracujesz ciężej ode mnie - powiedziała Danny biorąc od dziobaczki tace i stawiając na stoliku. - Nie przeczę, że zmagania z szalonymi naukowcami są wyczerpujące, ale jeśli ktoś ma tu robić śniadania to niech to lepiej będę ja. Twoje zdolności inżynieryjne nie przekładają się na talent kulinarny - oznajmiła Agentka ze zdecydowaniem. - Ale przyznaj, że czasem chciała byś żebym zrobiła ci śniadanie... - Zwariowałaś? Ja chce żyć. - Nie przesadzaj... - A pamiętasz jajka? - Tylko odrobinkę się mi przypaliły. - Zwęgliły się. - Ja lubię jeść przypalone jedzenie. To zdrowe. - Nie masz wyboru, inaczej byś głodowała. - Daj spokój. Nie gotuje, aż tak źle. - A pamiętasz naleśniki? - Nie były takie złe... - Dostały nóżek i uciekły. A pamiętasz ciasto z rabarbarem, albo zapiekankę z szynką? O, albo tę nieszczęsną parówkę? Albo... - No dobra nie gotuje najlepiej. Zadowolona? - zapytała Danny z lekkim poirytowaniem. - Ale się staram... - oznajmiła. - Wiem i ci to nie wychodzi... - powiedziała Penny kładąc przyjaciółce łapę na ramieniu. Potem dziewczyny wspólnie zjadły śniadanie, podczas niego Penny opowiedziała Danny o swojej wczorajszej misji. Dziewczyna rozumiała ją dzięki Modulatorowi Mowy. Danny zrobiła go specjalnie dla niej, gdy dowiedziała się, że Penny nie jest bezmyślnym dziobakiem, ale agentką walczącą ze złymi naukowcami. Było to kilka lat temu. Od tamtej pory ukrywają fakt, że Danny poznała sekret Penny przed całym światem, a zwłaszcza szefem Penny - Majorem Monogramem. Daniella, chcąc pomóc w walce ze złem, zatrudniła się w O.W.C.A. pod fałszywym nazwiskiem, jako kreator nowych gadżetów. - A więc Perry też jest tajnym Agentem! To super - ucieszyła się brązowowłosa. - Nareszcie masz znajomego z pracy, który też jest dziobakiem. - Tak super, ale pamiętaj chłopcy nie mogą poznać prawdy. A i Perry lepiej żeby nie wiedział, że odkryłaś mój sekret - oznajmiła Agentka. - Spokojne, przecież wiem - zapewniła ją Danny i zmieniła temat. - Zamierzam dzisiaj iść do Fineasza i Ferba. Idziesz ze mną? - No jasne - odparła radośnie Penny i skończyła jeść swoją grzankę. Część 2 Phineas i Ferb czekali na dostawę części, kiedy w bramce pojawiła się Izabela. - Cześć, co dzisiaj robicie? - powitała ich, gdy tylko weszła do ogródka. - Cześć Izabelo - odparł radośnie Phineas i przeszedł do przedstawiania jej planów na dzisiejszy dzień. - Dzisiaj postanowiliśmy zbudować Przeobrażacz, który zamieni nas w zwierzęta. Bo widzisz, miałem dzisiaj taki sen. Ja byłem gołębiem, a ty kotem i zaprosiłaś mnie na ra-wspólną kolację i... - Na wspólna kolację? - Tak i... - A miałbyś ochotę na wspólna kolację ze mną? - wypaliła rozmarzona Izabela, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że mówi na głos. - Co? - zapytał zaskoczony chłopak. - Nie! Nic, nic - odparła pospiesznie czarnowłosa i zarumieniła się po uszy. - Czy ty zapraszasz mnie na... - wpół zdania przerwała mu Fretka, która wtargnęła właśnie do ogródka pchana żądzą przyłapania. - Phineas! Co wy tu wyprawiacie! - wykrzyknęła, śledząc wzrokiem Ferba niosącego właśnie ogromne pudło. - Budujemy Przeobrażacz. Zmieni nas w zwierzęta i pozwoli zobaczyć jak to jest mieć cztery łapy i ogon - odparł jej brat, który rozproszony pytaniem siostry zapomniał o Izabeli. Shapiro skorzystała z okazji i zniknęła za stertą pudeł, które nanosił Ferb. - Ja ci powiem, jak to jest mieć cztery łapy i ogon! - wykrzyknęła Fretka, która nadal miała w pamięci nieszczęsny incydent z zamianą ciałami z dziobakiem. - To straszne przeżycie po którym do końca życia pozostaje głęboka trauma! - Fajowo. - ucieszył się czerwonowłosy. - Chcesz się przyłączyć? - Zwariowałeś? Zaraz powiem o wszystkim mamie. Jak tylko się dowie to dostaniecie szlaban! - wykrzyknęła rozzłoszczona Fretka i wróciła do domu. - Mamo! Maammoo! MAAAMMOOO! - Rodzice pojechali do kina! - zawołał za siostrą Phineas. - To poczekam, aż wrócą, a wtedy wpadniecie! - odkrzyknęła mu rudowłosa i usiadła w oczekiwaniu na powrót rodziców. Kilka chwil później do ogródka weszła Danny z Penny na rękach. - Witaj Phineas. Widzę, że budujecie Przeobrażacz. - Tak - odpowiedział Phineas zaskoczony faktem, że Danny wie co dzisiaj robią. - Czy to jest Penny? - zapytał wskazując na dziobaka, którego Daniella nadal trzymała w rękach. - Tak - odparła brązowowłosa z uśmiechem. - Przyniosłam ją żeby poznała Perry. Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko? - Nie. Jasne, że nie - odparł chłopak i rozejrzał się za dziobakiem, jednak nigdzie go nie dostrzegł. - Niestety nie ma go tutaj. Pewnie jeszcze śpi. Poczekaj zaraz go przyniosę. - Nie musisz, niech się chłopak wyśpi. Miał wczoraj ciężki dzień - powiedziała Daniella zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język i postawiła Penny na trawce. Sekundę później zdała sobie sprawę co powiedziała i dodała. - To znaczy tak mi się wydaje. Skoro jest zmęczony, niech śpi. W czym mogę ci pomóc? - Mnie na razie w niczym, czekam na resztę części. - Gdzie jest Ferb? - Za tymi pudłami - odparła chłopak. - Pójdę do niego i przywitam się. Danny udała się we wskazanym kierunku, a Penny podreptała za nią. Gdy dziewczyna okrążyła stertę pudeł, dostrzegła Ferba rozpakowującego części Przeobrażacza. Pomagała mu w tym Izabela. Kiedy tylko czarnowłosa ujrzała Daniellę, na jej twarzy pojawił się nieprzyjemny grymas. Wyprostowała się, zmrużyła groźnie oczy i powiedziała jednym ze swych najsłodszych tonów. - Cześć Danny. Ty tutaj? Znowu? - Cześć Izabelo, cześć Ferb. Wpadłam żeby się do was przyłączyć. Penny ze mną przyszła - odparła uśmiechnięta Danny. - Jak miło... - odparła Izabella i zerknęła na Penny. Po chwili zwróciła się do Ferba. - Ferb pójdę do Phineasa i zapytam czy niczego nie potrzebuje. Izabela odeszła zostawiając Ferba, Danny i Penny samych. Mijając Danny, obrzuciła ją wrogim spojrzeniem. Gdy Izabela zniknęła z drugiej strony sterty pudeł, Danny zwróciła się do Ferba. - Czy wiesz, dlaczego Izabela za mną nie przepada? Ferba zaskoczyło to pytanie. - Ona cię lubi... - zaczął jednak, widząc spojrzenie brązowowłosej, zmienił zdanie. - Wydaje mi się, że ona myśli, że ty chcesz poderwać Phineasa. - Co? - zdziwiła się jedenastolatka. - Poderwać Phineasa? Dlaczego miała bym go podrywać? - Bo ci się podoba - odparł niepewnie zielonowłosy. - On podoba się każdej. - Nieprawda, wcale się mi nie podoba. - oznajmiła Danny. - To znaczy nie to że jest brzydki, ale nie podoba mi się jako chłopak. To znaczy, on jest chłopakiem, ale miałam na myśli, że nie podoba się mi w ten sposób. Później jej to powiem, a teraz zabierzmy się do pracy. Shine zakończyła swój wywód i pomogła Ferbowi wypakować resztę części Przeobrażacza. Kiedy zaczęli budowę Ferb zagadał do Danny. - Fajnie, że dzisiaj przyszłaś. Prace pójdą szybciej - dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Ferb kontynuował pogadankę. - Mówiłaś, że przeprowadziłaś się tu z rodzicami i bratem. Może twój brat chciał by się do nas przyłączyć? - Wątpię. Scott ma już 17 lat i nie przepada za tego typu rozrywką. Woli grać w kosza, rugby, bejsbol, football, hokej, siatkówkę, tenisa, piłkę ręczną, bilard... Muszę przyznać że jest w tym całkiem niezły. Zapadła cisza. Ferb namyślał się co by tu jeszcze powiedzieć, kiedy Danny zapytała prawie szeptem. - Może opowiesz mi coś o sobie? - Co? - Przepraszam. Nie chciałam być wścibska - zawołała natychmiast dziewczyna. - Nie, wcale nie jesteś wścibska - odparł pospiesznie Ferb. - Umówmy się tak. Ja ci opowiem o sobie, a ty mi o sobie. Dzięki temu lepiej się poznamy - zaproponował zielonowłosy zadowolony z obrotu spraw. - Ja zacznę - chłopak przerwał swoją pracę. Wyprostował się, odchrząknął i zaczął oficjalnie. - Nazywam się Ferb Fletcher. Mam 12 lat. Pochodzę z Wielkiej Brytanii. Gdy miałem 5 lat, przeprowadziłem się do Stanów. Od siódmego roku życia gram na gitarze i perkusji. Lubię śpiewać i pisać piosenki. Moje ulubione gatunki muzyki to rap i pop. Moim hobby jest inżynieria. Uwielbiam tańczyć, serfować i czytać książek. Fascynuje mnie reżyseria. Wolę Fantazy od Science Fiction, a mój ulubiony kolor to żółty. Dobra, o mnie to tyle, teraz twoja kolej. Danny wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła. - Jestem Daniella Shine, ale wszyscy mówią mi Danny. Mam 11 lat. Przeprowadziłam się do Danville z Okręgu Czterech Stanów, ponieważ mój tata dostał tu prace. Nie znam tu jeszcze nikogo prócz was. Ogólnie to często się przeprowadzam. Najbardziej na świecie kocham moją Penny. Uwielbiam eksperymentować i tworzyć nowe rzeczy, to moje hobby. Jestem też zapaloną skeyterką i kocham sporty ekstremalne. Potrafię grać na fortepianie i skrzypcach. Moim ulubionym gatunkiem muzyki jest rockendroll. Wielbię Science Fiction, ale nie gardzę też innymi gatunkami. Mój ulubiony kolor to niebieski. Shine skończyła swoją charakterystykę i spojrzała na Ferba. - Teraz, kiedy się już lepiej znamy mamy o czym gadać! - powiedział uradowany chłopak i zaczął rozmowę na temat najnowszego filmu Leo Bernie "Leśny miraż". ---- Phineas i Izabela rozpakowywali pudło ze śrubami, gdy przez bramkę wszedł Buford, z Baljeetem pod pachą. Chłopcy spędzili kilka ostatnich dni wspólnie na obozie Maho-Kujono-Menów. Wrócili dzisiejszego ranka i Buford od razu postanowił odwiedzić Phineasa i Ferba, a Baljeet chcąc nie chcąc musiał przyjść z nim. - Siema knypki - zawołał Buford. - Cześć Buford, cześć Baljeet. Jak było na obozie? - zapytał Phineas z szerokim uśmiechem. - Więc... - zaczął Baljeet, chcąc opisać swój, nieco bolesny, pobyt na obozie M-K-M, jednak jak zwykle przerwał mu Buford. - Na początku trochę nudno, ale kiedy przyjechały kujony imprezka się rozkręciła. - Fajowo. - Co to jest? - zapytał kujon podnosząc głowę i patrząc na części Przeobrażacza. - To części do Przeobrażacza, który zamieni nas w zwierze jakie tylko będziemy chcieli - oznajmił Phineas. Na te słowa oczy Van Stomm rozszerzyły się z podekscytowania i chłopak zawołał z przejęciem. - Oooo, ja chcę być króliczkiem. Będę skakał sobie po łące i zajadał koniczynkę! Wszyscy zwrócili na niego twarze. - Króliczkiem? - zapytał niepewnie Baljeet. - Tak, króliczkiem, małym, białym króliczkiem. Masz z ty jakiś problem kujonie?! - zapytał osiłek i potrząsnął swoim bagażem. - Nie! Najmniejszego! - odparł wystraszony Jeet. Po chwili dodał. - Czy mógł byś mnie już puścić? Dziesięć minut minęło. Buford zwolnił uścisk. Rai upadł i wbił głowę w trawę. W tej same chwili podeszła do nich Daniella. - Phineas zabrakło nam śrub dwudziestek-jedynek masz może kilka na składzie? - zwróciła się do czerwonowłosego. - O cześć wam - powiedziała dostrzegłszy Buforda i Baljeeta. - Danny poznaj to Buford - zaczął prezentacje Phineas, do którego "obowiązków" należało przedstawianie sobie ludzi (między innymi). - A ten w trawie to... - Baljeet! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Daniella. Baljeet poderwał głowę, wypluł trawę z ust i spojrzał na brązowowłosą. - Shine? - zapytał zaskoczony. - Co ty tu robisz? - Przeprowadziłam się tu wczoraj - odparła uśmiechnięta dziewczyna. - Nie wiedziałam, że mieszkasz w okolicy. Hindus nie wyglądał jednak na zachwyconego tym spotkaniem. Danny dostrzegła to i zapytała lekko zmieszana. - Czy dalej jesteś obrażony za to co stało się w czerwcu? - Czy chodzi ci o to wydarzenie, które postawiło na szali moje dobre imię? - zaczął czarnowłosy coraz bardziej histerycznym tonem. - Czy chodzi ci o to wydarzenie, przez które o mało co nie straciłem mojej reputacji szkolnego geniusza? Chodzi ci o jedyny pojedynek w którym poniosłem porażkę, ponieważ zostałem przez ciebie oszukany? Tak, jestem - oznajmił. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, byłam po prostu szybsza. - To nie ma znaczeni! Oszustka! - wykrzyknął Baljeet sapiąc ze zdenerwowani. - Hej, nie możesz mnie winić za swoją powolność - powiedział Danny uspokajającym tonem. - Zapomnijmy o całej sprawie i... - Baljeet nie zapomina. Baljeet gromadzi złe wspomnienia. Pozwala im dojrzewać, powracać każdego dnia. Pielęgnuje je. One są jego wiernymi towarzyszami i czynią go silniejszym - wyszeptał czarnowłosy z groźnym wyrazem twarzy. Przyjaciele wpatrywali się oniemiali w chłopca. Danny, obojętna na Raia wyraźnie pałającego do niej szczerą nienawiścią, zwróciła się ponownie do Phineasa. - To jak Phineas, masz te dwudziestki-jedynki? - Co? - zapytał czerwonowłosy, wyrwany z czegoś w rodzaju transu. - A tak. Śruby leżą tam. Danny wzięła pudełeczko z wkrętkami i wróciła do Ferba. - Baljeet, o czym wy mówiliście? - wyszeptał Phineas wystraszonym głosem, gdy tylko dziewczyna zniknęła im z oczu. - Niecały miesiąc temu, szkoła z Danville zmierzyła się ze szkołą z Grandville w konkursie matematycznym o tytuł "MatBrain 2007". - Zaczął opowiadać czarnowłosy. - Zostałem mianowany kapitanem drużyny Danville. To w moich rękach leżał los naszego zwycięstwa. Rywalizacja była zacięta. Był remis, gdy padło ostatnie pytanie "Ile w przybliżeniu wynosi liczba pi?". Szkoła z Grandville pierwsza nacisnął dzwonek, a ich kapitan Daniella Shine odpowiedziała "3,14". - I co było dalej? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Buford. - Wygrali - odparł Baljeet. - I to wszystko? - zapytał zdziwiony Buford, rozpraszając pełną grozy atmosferę. - Jesteś obrażony bo drużyna Dni pokonała cię w uczciwej walce? - To nie była uczciwa walka! - wykrzyknął oburzony kujon. - Oszukiwali! Nie wiem jak... W jaki sposób udało się jej nacisnąć ten guzik przede mną, ale na bank nie grali czysto. Ja wam mówię ci z Grandville to kłamcy i oszuści! - Daj spokój Baljeet. Danny na pewno taka nie jest - powiedział Phineas, chcąc zakończyć tę dziwną rozmowę. Baljeet nie wyglądał na udobruchanego, ale nie poruszył tego tematu więcej i razem z resztą zabrał się to budowania Przeobrażacza. ---- Kilkadziesiąt minut później Przeobrażacz był gotowy. Wyglądem przypominał olbrzymi walec z ogromnymi antenami i kilkunastoma kolorowymi światełkami. Dzieci stały podziwiając swój najnowszy twór. - Nieźle nam wyszedł... - stwierdził Phineas. - To kto chce go przetestować jako pierwszy? Czerwonowłosy rozejrzał się po towarzyszach, jednak nikt nie kwapił się do testowania. Po chwili zgłosiła się Daniella. - Ja z chęcią - oznajmiła. - Dobra - powiedział Phineas zacierając ręce. - Danny wejdź do kabiny i powiedz jakim chcesz być zwierzęciem. - Dziobakiem - odparła bez zastanowienia dziewczyna stojąc w kabinie przemiany. Phineas zamknął drzwi budki, wstukał w klawiaturę dane i wcisnął ENTER. Minutę później drzwi otworzyły się i wyszedł z niej mały dziobak, bardzo przypominający Perry. - Super jestem dziobakiem! - wykrzyknęła z zachwytem jedenastolatka, jednak wszyscy usłyszeli tylko dziobakowe "Grrryyy!". Pozostali zachęceni bezproblemową przemianą wskakiwali, jeden po drugim, do Przeobrażacza. W końcu został tylko Phineas. Chłopak wprowadził na klawiaturze dane, ustawił czasówkę i wszedł do kabiny. Wyleciał z niej jako wróbel. - Dobra, posłuchajcie - zaćwierkał ptaszek. - Teraz każdy uda się we własnym kierunku. Spotkamy się tu za trzy godziny i wrócimy do normalności. Dobrej zabawy! Wróbel Phineas i cała zgraja: kot Izabella, króliczek Buford, żółw Baljeet i pies Ferb udali się w różne strony. W ogródku zostały tylko dziobaki Danny i Penny. Dziobak Danny uśmiechnęła się radośnie i zwróciła do przyjaciółki. - Teraz jak jestem dziobakiem, mogę iść z tobą wszędzie i nie wzbudzi podejrzeń fakt, że do ciebie mówię, a ty mi odpowiadasz. Możemy spędzić całe trzy godziny razem! - To gdzie idziemy? - zapytała Penny po chwili. Danny zamrugała i zamyśliła się. - Więc... - zaczęła jednak nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Żadne miejsce, które poznała w Danville nie było bardziej interesujące od ogródka Phineas i Ferba. Głównie dlatego, że nie poznała tu niczego, poza ogródkiem Phineasa i Ferba. Dziewczyny stały chwile w milczeniu. - Może... - zaczęła powoli Penny. - Może pokażę ci moją bazę? To znaczy moją tymczasową bazę. Póki co dziele ją z Perry, a ponieważ to mój partner Major Monogram stwierdził, że nie trzeba się spieszyć z budową bazy dla mnie. Moja jest w fazie budowy, a raczej w fazie planowania jej budowy - oznajmiła Penny z dziwnym grymasem na dziobie. Danny dobrze wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka nie lubi być spychana na drugi tor i traktowana jak ktoś mniej ważny. - Mogłabyś mnie tam zabrać? - zapytała niepewnie niebieskooka. Penny wzruszyła łapkami. - Czemu nie, do odprawy mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Zdążysz wszystko obejrzeć i wrócić. - Było by super! - Ucieszyła się jedenastolatka. - Ale co jeśli Perry nas przyłapie? - W razie co nazywasz się Vanillia i jesteś moją kuzynką. Przyjechałaś do mnie w odwiedziny - wymyśliła błyskawicznie Penny. - To jak, chcesz zobaczyć tę "moją" bazę? - No jasne - odparła brązowowłosa. - Taka okazja może się już nie powtórzyć. Penny poprowadziła Daniellę do tajnego przejścia w drzewie i obie w nim zniknęły. Po kilku minutach stały już w legowisku, gdzie Agent P ma odprawę. - Ile tu sprzętów szpiegowskich! - zawołała Daniella na widok otaczających ją gadżetów. - Sama zrobiłaś sporą ich część! - oznajmiła z rozbawieniem Penny. - A w swojej pracowni masz prawie drugie tyle. - Wiem, ale co innego u mnie, a co innego zobaczyć je w użyciu. - Powiedziała dziewczyna i zaczęła podchodzić do każdego urządzenia, i przyglądać się mu dokładnie. Nagle na monitorze pojawiła się białowłosa postać Majora Monograma z dużym wąsem. Danny zatrzymała się jak wryta tuż przy odbiorniku. Major Monogram przemówił oficjalnym tonem. - Agenci P. Dobrze, że już jesteście. Brązowowłosa zaskoczona słowem "Agenci" zwróciła się szeptem do Penny. - Czy on mnie wziął za Perry? - Najwyraźniej - odparła półgębkiem Agentka P. - Nic dziwnego, trochę go przypominasz. Lepiej załóż kapelusz i go udawaj żeby uniknąć kłopotliwych pytań. Penny niepostrzeżenie podała Danny fedorę, a ta ją posłusznie włożyła. - Doktorzy Dundersztyc i Taylor znowu coś kombinują. Wasze zadanie to powstrzymanie ich. Powodzenia. Daniella spojrzała na Penny w oczekiwaniu na instrukcje co ma robić. Penny zasalutowała, Danny zrobiła to samo, po czym obie wsiadły do Poduszkowca i wyleciały z bazy. - Posłuchaj, ty zostajesz w Poduszkowcu i siedzisz do póki nie wrócę - oznajmiła Penny gdy "Agentki" przelatywały nad domem Phineasa i Ferba w drodze do D.E.Inc. - Daj spokój Penny - uspokoiła przyjaciółkę dziewczyna. - Przecież uczyłaś mnie walczyć. Pomogę ci! - oznajmiła i wychyliła głową przez drzwi, żeby zobaczyć nad czym teraz przelatują. - Nie ma mowy! - wykrzyknęła Penny ze zdecydowaniem. - To źli naukowcy. Nie chce by cie skrzywdzili. Zostajesz i przestań się wychylać. - Penny, daj spokój. Umiem całkiem nieźle się bić, a oni we dwójkę będą mieli nad tobą przewagę liczebną - zawołała Danny i wstała z miejsca żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się SkeytParkowi nad którym właśnie przelatywały. - Wow! Mają najnowszą Freshpark Safety Rail! - zawołała z radością, wychylając się tak gwałtownie, że o mało co nie wypadła z pojazdu. Penny w ostatniej chwili chwyciła ją za ogon i wciągnęła do Poduszkowca. - Usiądź na miejscu i siedź. Nie interesuje mnie, czy ty potrafisz walczyć czy nie. Nie wpuszczę cię do środka. To zbyt ryzykowne. I nie próbuj się mi sprzeciwiać. - A kto mi ciągle przypomina o byciu asertywnym i podejmowaniu wyważonego ryzyka? To podstawy przedsiębiorczości. - Tylko dlaczego musisz być asertywna zawsze wobec mnie i mam na myśli wyważone ryzyko, a nie głupie ryzyko. - Jak mam niby zostać Agentką O.W.C.A., jeśli nie będę się wprawiać? - zapytała Danny. - O to właśnie chodzi! Ty nie masz być Agentką O.W.C.A. - oznajmiła dziobaczka. - Kiedy ja chcę... - A ja chcę złotą kuwetę, ale mi jej nie kupisz. Musimy się pogodzić ze zrządzeniem losu. Ja nie dostane złotej kuwety, a ty nie zostaniesz Agentką. - Dlaczego gadasz o kuwecie? - zapytała zdumiona dziewczyna. - Nie mam pojęcia - odparła Agentka wzruszając łapkami. - Słuchaj Penny. Ja tam z tobą wejdę. Nie będę się wychylać, będę grzecznie siedziała w pułapce i zrobię wszystko co mi powiesz. Penny spojrzała na Danny. Dziewczyna zrobiła wielkie oczy szczeniaczka. Dziobaczka westchnęła. - Dobrze. Niech ci będzie, ale jak tylko sprawy się skomplikują, wracasz! Daniella przystała na tę propozycje. Kwadrans później dziobaczki dotarły na miejsce. Zaparkowały Poduszkowcem na dachu i weszły po linie do budynku. Były już w środku, gdy zostały związane. - Witam was Agenci - dobiegł ich z cienia zimny kobiecy głos. - Może ciasteczko? Hanna wyszła z cienia podeszła do dziobaczek i poczęstowała je ciasteczkami, obie wzięły po jednym i zjadły ze smakiem. - Dundersztyc prosi o wybaczenie, ale ma problemy z córką. Nastolatki - oznajmiła. Z salonu wyszła Vanessa, a za nią doktor D. - Tato, obiecałeś mi ten wypad już tydzień temu - zawołała brązowowłosa. - Cześć Perry. Danny niepewnie zaterkotała w odpowiedzi na powitanie dziewczyny. - Wiem Vanesso, uporam się tylko z Perry panem dziobakiem i możemy jechać - oznajmił doktor D wskazując na uwięzione dziobaki. - Usiądź sobie na kanapie i popatrz jak tatuś pracuje. Vanessa klapnęła na kanapie i z rękami założonymi na piersiach obserwowała ojca. - Witam Perry panie dziobaku - zaczął swój monolog zły naukowiec. - I Penny panno dziobak - wtrąciła jak zwykle Hanna, co powoli zaczynało stawać się jej tradycją. - ... i Penny panno dziobak. Miałem właśnie to powiedzieć, ale mi przerwałaś. Mam nadzieje że ciasteczka smakowały? Taylor, poczęstowałaś ich ciasteczkami? - Tak Heinz - odparła obojętnie Hanna. - Dobrze. A więc mogę zaczynać. Wczoraj oglądałem Animal Planet... - Znów. Heinz zignorował swą wspólniczkę i kontynuował. - ...kiedy nagle coś sobie uświadomiłem. Łatwiej było by mi... - ...nam... - ...zapanować nad Okręgiem Trzech Stanów, gdyby mieszkały w nim same zwierzęta. Dlatego zbudowałem... - ...zbudowaliśmy... - ...Wszystkich-w-zwierzęta-zmieniator! Zamieni on każdego w głupie zwierze i pozwoli zapanować mi... - ...nam... - ...nad miastem! Taki jest przynajmniej plan - doktor D odchrząknął i wykrzyknął. - Czas rozpocząć podbój miasta! Dundersztyc otworzył dach budynku, a stojący na nim Poduszkowiec zleciał prosto na Inator. Wszyscy zaniemówili. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Heinz. - Tego to ja się nie spodziewałem. Vanesso rozwiąż ich. - Co?! - zdumiała się Hanna. - No co, Inator zniszczony to niech chociaż wygląda na to, że to ich sprawka, a nie auta które spadło z nieba - odparł zły naukowiec. Vanessa rozwiązała dziobaki. - Chodź zanim się rozmyślą. Penny chwyciła Daniellę za łapę i pociągnęła za sobą. Jednak nim Agentka opuściła laboratorium, chwyciła niepostrzeżenie talerz z ciastkami i zabrała ze sobą. Część 3 Po kilkudziesięciu minutach "Agentki" wróciły do bazy. W drodze powrotnej zatrzymały się w parku by zjeść ciastka. Zaszły też na lody z gorącą czekoladą. Potem odwiedziły SkeytPark, gdzie Danny wzbudziła ogólny podziw, chodź może raczej bardziej szok jako "Skeytypus" (czyli dziobakowy skeyter) wykonując na desce kilka oszałamiających i widowiskowych trików. Po drodze zahaczyły też o salon gier, plac zabaw i centrum handlowe, gdzie zabłądziły. Przez dobry kwadrans musiały ukrywać się przed żółwiem Baljeetem, który mijał ich w zaułku. Na koniec były zmuszone do widowiskowej ucieczki przed rojem pszczół i chmarą wiewiórek, które Penny rozzłościła rzucając w nie orzechami (twierdziła, że chce je nakarmić). Do bazy wróciły ogromnie zdyszane i brudne. - Teraz to muszę zrobić ten nowy Poduszkowiec - powiedziała Daniella ze śmiechem usiłując złapać oddech. Wtem drzwi do legowiska otworzyły się i wszedł Perry. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie - powiedział potężnie ziewając. - Kto to jest? - zapytał na widok Danny, którą początkowo przeoczył. - Jestem Vanillia - przedstawiła się Danny i podała mu łapę całą uwalona błotem (w każdym razie miała taką nadzieję). Perry popatrzył na nią z mieszaniną zdziwienia i obrzydzenia. - Nie obraź się, ale nie podam ci łapy - oznajmił. Niebieskooka spojrzała na swoją łapę i natychmiast ją cofnęła. - Spoko - odparła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wycierając łapę o futerko. - Perry poznaj Vanillię, Vanillia poznaj Perry - wkroczyła do akcji Penny. - Vanillia jest moją kuzynką, przyjechała do mnie w odwiedziny. Dlaczego się spóźniłeś? - Zaspałem - odparł dziobak, nadal przyglądając się obu dziobaczkom z powagą. Na dziobie Danny nadal widniał przerażający uśmiech (wyglądała jak by dostała szczękościsku). - W nocy nie mogłem zmrużyć oka. Ferb nie spał do trzeciej, a gdy zasnął mamrotał przez sen coś o jakiejś dziewczynie. Pewnie Vanessie. - Vanessie? - zapytała Penny. - Vanillia zgaś uśmiech - zwróciła się do Danny. Niebieskooka przestała się uśmiechać i zaczęła rozmasowywać swój dziób. - Czy Vanessa nie chodzi przypadkiem z młodym Monogramem? - Tak, są razem. Ale Ferb o tym nie wie. Biedaczek jest po uszy w niej zabujany. - Buja się? - zdziwiła się Danny. - Mówicie o Vanessie, tej córce doktora D? Dziewczyna wyglądała na trochę zaskoczoną. - Tak, dokładnie. Skąd o niej wiesz? - Spotkałyśmy ją podczas misji - odparła Penny za przyjaciółkę. - A własnie, o spóźnienie się nie martw. Vanillia cię zastąpiła. Monogram ją z tobą pomylił, więc nawet nie wiedział, że cię nie było na odprawie - oznajmiła. - To dzięki Vanillia. Pozwólcie, że wrócę do spania. Perry opuścił salę odpraw. Penny spojrzała na Danny i zagadała do niej po przyjacielsku. - To nie koniec świata. Ferb cię lubi, a że buja się w tej całej Vanessie... - Co? - zdumiała się jedenastolatka na słowa przyjaciółki. - Dlaczego miałabym się tym przejmować? - Bo Ferb ci się podoba - odparła rzeczowo Penny. - Co wy dzisiaj z tym "bo ci się podoba"? - zapytała Danny z poirytowaniem. - A nie jest tak? - zdumiała się dziobaczka. - Nie. To znaczy on mi się nie, nie nie podoba, tylko nie, nie podoba - zaczęła tłumaczyć brązowowłosa. - To znaczy nie, że tak tylko nie że nie. Nie nie w sensie niedosłownym nie, nie w sposób prosty tego słowa znaczeniu. - Poczekaj, zgubiłam się - przerwała jej Penny drapiąc się po głowie. - Ferb jest fajny i w ogóle, i jest moim kumplem, a kumple się nie podobają. Rozumiesz? Ale nie, nie podobają, tyko nie podobają... - Przerwij zanim rozboli mnie głowa. Chodźmy już stąd, wrócimy na podwórko. Penny i Daniella opuściły wspólnie bazę. ---- Perry ledwie zdążył wyjść z przejścia i schować kapelusz, gdy Phineas chwycił go i powiedział uradowany. - O tu jesteś Danny! "Jaka Danny?" pomyślał dziobak. "Jestem Perry, własnego dziobaka już nie odróżniasz od jakiejś jedenastolatki?" Przed Przeobrażaczem stali już wszyscy zmienieni z powrotem w ludzi. - Zaraz wrócisz do normy. Spokojnie - oznajmił uśmiechnięty czerwonowłosy. - Ja nie jestem Danny, jestem Perry! Nie poznajesz mnie? - powiedział przerażony dziobak i zaczął się szamotać, jednak Phineas zrozumiał tylko "Grryy...". W momencie w którym Flynn wkładał Perry do kabiny, z tajnego przejścia wyszła Danny i Penny. Nie zdążyły jednak zareagować, bo gdy dotarło do nich co się dzieje, Phineas wciskał już guzik. Dziobak Daniella podbiegła do konstruktora i pociągnęła za nogawkę. Dwunastolatek spojrzał na nią oszołomiony. - Danny? Ale jeśli ty jesteś tu, to tam musi być... Kabina otworzyła się. Ukazał się w niej chłopiec. Wyglądał na jakieś 13 lat. Miał seledynowe, rozczochrane włosy, zieloną bluzkę i brązowe spodenki. Stał na czworakach i wpatrywał się w zgromadzonych. - Grry... - zaterkotał Perry chłopiec. - Perry?! - zdumiali się wszyscy. - Bez obaw, zaraz to naprawię - powiedział spokojne Phineas i powtórnie wcisnął przycisk. Tym razem jednak nic się nie stało. Perry nadal był chłopcem. - Coś jest nie tak - stwierdził Flynn rzecz oczywistą jak Słońce. - Ale bez obaw, zaraz to naprawię. Razem z bratem sprawdzili wszystkie parametry Przeobrażacza, w końcu znaleźli usterkę. - Skończyło się paliwo. Obawiam się, że do póki nie doładujemy maszyny, Danny i Perry nie wrócą do swych normalnych postaci - oznajmił czerwonowłosy. Zaspana Fretka, która właśnie weszła niezauważenie do ogródka wykrzyknęła z radością. - Teraz to macie przechlapane! Zamieniliście koleżankę w dziobaka, a dziobaka w chłopca! Mama się wścieknie... Wtem do ogródka wszedł nastoletni chłopak, miał zaczesane do tyłu brązowe włosy i zielone oczy. Ubrany był w biało-czerwoną koszulkę z cyfrą 5 na piersiach i zielone spodenki, a pod pachą ściskał piłkę do kosza. - Cześć. Jest może Danny? Jestem Scott, jej brat - przedstawiła się. - Cześć Scott, ja jestem Phineas, to mój brat Ferb i siostra Fretka, a to przyjaciele Izabela, Buford i Baljeet - przestawił wszystkich czerwonowłosy. - Miło poznać, moja siostra zdążyła mi o was już opowiedzieć. Zwłaszcza o tobie - zwrócił się do Ferba - Danny zapomniała telefonu, więc go jej przyniosłem - dodał. - Danny stoi tam. Phineas wskazał na wyjątkowo brudnego dziobaka, stojącego na tylnych łapach. Daniella podeszła do brata. Scott popatrzył na nią. Na jego twarzy widoczny był szeroki uśmiech, który u Fretki mówił "Zaraz powiem mamie!". U Scotta oznaczał jednak zwykłe rozbawienie z powodu wyglądu jego siostry, który trzeba przyznać, był dość komiczny. - Proszę twój telefon - oznajmił podając jej komórkę. - Mama próbowała się do ciebie dodzwonić chyba z dziesięć razy. Danny uśmiechnęła się radośnie i uścisnęła brata, na co chłopak wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia. Dzięki komórce niebieskooka mogła się bowiem porozumieć z otoczeniem, pisząc do wszystkich esemesy. "Dzięki" napisała i pokazała bratu monitorek. Chłopak przeczytał wiadomość na głos i odparł. - Nie ma sprawy. Myślałem, że tata zabronił ci zamieniać się w zwierzęta, po tym wypadku z szynszylą? Powiedział poważnie Scott. Danny znów napisała coś na komórce, a ten znów to odczytał. "Tak... zabronił." - Wypadku z szynszylą? - zapytała pospiesznie Izabela z podejrzanym wyrazem na twarzy. - Tak to bardzo zabawna historia! - zaczął Scott z rozbawieniem. - Danny zbudowała Zmieniacz Postaci i zamieniła się w szynszyle. Urządziła nam mały pokaz sztuczek, ale podczas jednej z nich wyleciała przez otwarte okno. Na szczęście od rozmiażdżenia o ulice uratował ją lecący myszołów. Zabrał do gniazda i próbował nakarmić nią swoje pisklaki. Na całe szczęście Danny zdołała uciec. Potem w drodze powrotnej zabłądziła w lesie. Musiała uciekać przed rozwścieczonymi wiewiórkami i chmarą pszczół. Znalazła się po czterech godzinach. Cała była w błocie i miodzie. Od tamtej pory tata nie pozwala jej zmieniać się w zwierzęta. Scott przez całe opowiadanie dławił się ze śmiechu. "Byłam bardzo słodką szynszylą" napisała Danny. - Z pewnością - odparł uśmiechnięty Scott ocierając łzę z oka. - No siostra, baw się dobrze i lepiej zrób się na człowieka, zanim rodzice wrócą z pracy. Scott pożegnał wszystkich i odszedł. Nie przeszedł pięciu metrów, gdy dogoniła go Fretka i zagadała. - Hej! Hej Scott! Czy mogę cie o coś zapytać? Scott zatrzymał się. - Wal - oznajmił z uśmiechem. - Dlaczego nie próbujesz przyłapać siostry? - Dlaczego miałbym chcieć ją przyłapać? - zdumiał się kasztanowłosy. - No, żeby dostała szlaban! - wykrzyknęła Fretka. - Za co? - Za to co robi! Że buduje te urządzenia! - Ale ja nie chce, żeby dostała szlaban - powiedział Shine kręcąc głową. - Jestem dumny, że moja siostra jest wspaniałym konstruktorem i ma takie hobby. - Dumny? - zdumiała się rudowłosa. - No fakt, ciebie Danny nigdy nie zamieniła ciałem z dziobakiem - oznajmiła z przekąsem. - Fakt z dziobakiem jeszcze nie - powiedział Scott śmiejąc się - Ale za to raz zamieniła mnie ciałami z muchą. Przez te trzy godziny bycia muchą, odkryłem zupełnie nowe smaki. Inny razem zmniejszyła mnie do rozmiarów mikroba. Dopiero po tygodniu odnalazła mnie wśród pierwotniaków i przywróciła do normalnych wymiarów. Jeszcze innym razem zostałem porwany przez gigantyczną, gumową kaczuszkę, którą Danny niechcący ożywiła. - Gumową kaczuszkę? - Nie pytaj. Faktem jednak jest, że nie raz miałem przez nią kłopoty, ale to moja młodsza siostra. Kocham ją i nie chce pakować jej w kłopoty większe, niż te w które sama się pakuje. A teraz wybacz, muszę lecieć. Spieszę się na mecz koszykówki. Scott oddalił się pozostawiając osłupiałą Fretkę samą. ---- W ogródku panował spokój. Buford i Baljeet grali w szachy, ich rozgrywce przyglądała się Izabela. - Szach i mat - oznajmił Buford blokując czarnemu królowi możliwość ucieczki. - Ale jak to jest możliwe, trzeci raz z rzędu? - zdumiał się kujon łapiąc się za głowę. - To nie jest gra dla amatorów - oświadczył osiłek. - To co, gramy jeszcze raz? - Dobra, muszę się odegrać, ale tym razem ja jestem białymi. Phineas usiłował zamówić przez telefon paliwo do Przeobrażacza. - Jak szybko mogę spodziewać się dostawy? Ale jak to, kilka dni? Ja rozumiem, że pluton i rtęć trudno jest kupić na rynku, ale żeby nie mieć jonków srebra? Danny siedziała na trawce, rozmawiając z Penny i chłopcem Perry. - To ty jesteś twórcą naszych sprzętów szpiegowskich? - zapytał Perry, gdy Danny opowiedziała mu w jaki sposób odkryła sekret Penny i że zatrudniła się w O.W.C.A. jako główny inżynier. - Tak - odparła Danny z westchnieniem. - Zaczęłam pracować dla O.W.C.A. kiedy poznałam prawdę o Penny. Zatrudniłam się pod fałszywym nazwiskiem i od tamtej pory tworze dla was sprzęt. Chciałam w ten sposób pomóc jej i jej towarzyszą w walce ze złem. - Więc odkryłaś sekret Penny, a mimo to ona nadal jest z tobą i nie została przeniesiona? - zdumiał się dziobak. - Nikt oprócz nas, no i ciebie, o tym nie wie i proszę cię żeby tak zostało. Wiesz jak się to skończy jeśli MM się dowie. - Dobrze wiem - odparł dziobak ze smutkiem. - To samo było ze mną i chłopcami, kiedy dowiedzieli się o mnie podczas pobytu w drugim wymiarze. - To oni wiedzą? - zapytała Danny z przejęciem. - Już nie. Monogram usunął im wspomnienia. Nie pamiętają niczego z tamtego dnia, ale o mało co nie utraciłem ich na zawsze. - Ja wiem za dużo - oznajmiła brązowowłosa kręcąc głową. - Za wiele wspomnień musieli by usunąć. Penny na pewno zniknęłaby z mojego życia, a tego nie chcę. Penny uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła do przyjaciółki. - Perry nie mów nikomu, zwłaszcza majorowi - poprosiła partnera. Perry popatrzał po twarzach towarzyszek. - Zgoda, nikomu nie powiem. Ale musicie mi coś obiecać. - Nie obawiaj się nie powiem chłopakom - oznajmiła natychmiast Penny. - Nie chodzi mi tylko o to - powiedział dziobak. - Obiecajcie, że pomożecie mi chronić Phineasa i Ferba. - Chronić? - Co im grozi? - Dundersztyc. - Dundersztyc? Ale on nawet nie wie o ich istnieniu - oznajmiła Penny. - Nie ten Dundersztyc, tylko z alternatywnego świata. Po naszej wyprawie do innego wymiaru nawiązaliśmy współprace z tamtejszymi agentami. Dowiedzieliśmy się od nich, że zły doktor Dundersztyc uciekł z więzienia i chce się zemścić na Phineasu i Ferbie. Dziewczyny oniemiały. Tego się nie spodziewały. - Perry, obiecujemy, że zrobimy wszystko by Phineasowi i Ferbowi nic się nie stało. Penny pokiwała głową na znak, że zgadza się z przyjaciółką. Zapadła cisza przerwana pojawieniem się Ferba. Perry i Penny znów zamienili się w bezmyślne zwierzęta. Choć w przypadku Perry, raczej bezmyślnego chłopca. Ferb zwrócił się do Danny. - Zrobiłem to dla ciebie - chłopak podał dziewczynie małe urządzonko. - To zminimalizowana wersja naszego Zwierzako-tłumacza. Wychodzi na to, że zostaniesz trochę dziobakiem. Zrobiłem go dla ciebie, żebyś nie musiała posługiwać się komórką. - Dziękuję ci Ferb. Powiedziała Danny do urządzonka, które przełożyło jej terkot na ludzki. - Nie ma sprawy. Po chwili podszedł do nich Phineas i oznajmił. - Powiedzieli, że dostawa będzie dopiero za kilka dni. Kto by pomyślał, że tak trudno o pluton w dzisiejszych czasach. - Pluton? - wypaliła Daniella. - Tylko tego potrzebujecie? - Tego i jeszcze kilku rzeczy - odparł dwunastolatek z westchnieniem. - Nie mów mi, że masz pluton w pokoju - dodał po chwili z nietypowym dla siebie przekąsem. Był nieco poirytowany zaistniałą sytuacją, nie znosił gdy jego projekty się opóźniają. - Oczywiście, że mam! - zawołała dziewczyna wstając. - Ty tak na serio? - zdumiał się szczerze Phineas. - Tak, jak najbardziej. Trzymam go w pokoju w antyradiacyjnym pudełku. - A czy czystym przypadkiem masz tam również trochę rtęci i jakiś kilogram jonków srebra? - Niestety - Dani pokręciła przecząco głową. - Ja nie mam, ale wydaje mi się, że w laboratorium taty coś jeszcze zostało. - Laboratorium? - wyszeptał czerwonowłosy z ekscytacją. - Tak. Tata jest naukowcem. Często pracuje w domu i ma w nim swoje laboratorium. Przechowuje tam przeróżne rzeczy. Rtęć i jonki srebra z pewnością powinny tam być. To podstawowe wyposażenie - wytłumaczyła niebieskooka. - To samo mówiłem gościowi od zamówień! - ucieszył się Flynn, że w końcu ktoś podziela jego zdanie na temat jonków srebra. - Super! W takim razie mamy wszystko co potrzeba. Danny razem z Ferbem idźcie po pluton i te pozostałe, a ja, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet załatwimy resztę. Danny chwyciła Ferba za rękę i razem wybiegli z ogródka. Phineas natomiast pobiegł uradowany do pozostałych i podzielił się z nimi dobrą nowiną. - Szkoda, miałam nadzieje, że sobie trochę pobędzie tym dziobakiem - szepnęła Izabela do Baljeeta tak, że tylko on ją usłyszał. - Tak, ja też. Może przestała by oszukiwać i nauczyła się grać uczciwie - odparł szeptem chłopak. ---- Po kilku minutach marszu dziobak Daniella i chłopiec Ferb stali przed całkiem ładnym domkiem. Był niebieski i dwupiętrowy. Miał czarny dach i śliczną altankę. Wokół domu było kilka drzew i klombów z kwiatami. Danny weszła do mieszkania, a Ferb za nią. W domu nikogo nie było, jednak z góry dobiegały jakieś postukiwania. Dziewczyna poprowadziła chłopaka przez korytarz i zatrzymała się przed białymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do piwnicy, w której mieściło się laboratorium. Otworzyła je, zapaliła światło i zeszła po schodach w dół. Ferb podążył za nią. Gdy byli już na samym dole, przez szklane drzwi weszli do laboratorium. Oczom Ferba ukazał się fantastyczny widok. Pracownia była jasnym pomieszczeniem o wysokim suficie i szklaną kopułą, przez którą było widać niebo. Znajdowały się w nim między innymi miliony fiolek i jakiś preparatów, mikroskopy przeróżnych rodzajów i kształtów, separatory molekularne, lasery i olbrzymi komputer najnowszej generacji, oraz wiele innych urządzeń. - To niesamowite. W tym laboratorium jest absolutnie wszystko. - wyszeptał zielonowłosy z podziwem, a jego głos potoczył się po pomieszczeniu. - Nic specjalnego - odparła Danny. - Poszukaj rtęci na jednej z tych półek, jonki są w magazynku. Ja skoczę po ten pluton. - Tak jest kapitanie - zażartował Ferb salutując i zabrał się do poszukiwań, a Daniella pognała na górę. Wróciła pięć minut później dźwigając pod pachą spore, jak na dziobaka, plastikowe pudełko. Było pełne jakiejś zielonej, emanującej tajemniczym światłem zawiesiny. - Mam - zawołał w tym samym momencie zielonowłosy, wyciągając ostrożnie pojemniczek z rtęcią. Następnie oboje zaszli do schowka po jonki, po czym wrócili do ogródka. Phineas czekał już tam na nich z pozostałymi osobami i gotową mieszanką. Chłopak odziany był w gruby żółty kombinezon. - O jesteście wreszcie - powiedział uradowany czerwonowłosy na widok Danny i brata dźwigającego kilowy worek. Flynn wziął od Danielli pudełko z plutonem i odszedł na ustronie by dodać go do mieszanki. Wrócił po jakimś kwadransie, po czym umieścił w mieszance również rtęć i jonki srebra. Następnie gotowy roztwór wlał do baku Przeobrażacza. - Okej, Danny wejdź pierwsza. Niebieskooka oddała Ferbowi Zwierzako-tłumacza i weszła do kabiny. Gdy ją opuściła, znów była sobą. Po Danielli przyszła kolej Perry. Kilka minut później i on wrócił do normy. Niespodziewanie Przeobrażacz zaczął wydawać dziwne odgłosy. Dzieci i dziobaki odsunęły się pospiesznie, a po chwili maszyna wybuchła. - Chyba przesadziłem z rtęcią - przypuścił Phineas. Chwilę później do ogródka weszła Fretka prowadząc za sobą mamę. - Mamo widzisz! Wielki Przeobrażacz! - wykrzyknęła pokazując na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed minutą takowy Przeobrażacz stał. - Nic nie widzę Fretko - oznajmiła Linda. - Co? - Fretka przyjrzała się pustej przestrzeni w ogródku. - Niech to! Ale zobacz tam! - krzyknęła wskazując na Perry. - Gryyy.... - zaterkotał dziobak. - Tak widzę Fretko, to Perry. - Nie, nie mamo. To Danny! - zawołał rudowłosa. - Ja jestem Danny. Dzień dobry pani. Danny podeszła do Fretki i jej mamy, i grzecznie przywitała się z Lindą. - Witaj - odparła kobieta, po czym zwróciła się do córki. - Fretko nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. - Kiedy ona, jeszcze przed chwilą, była dziobakiem! - zawołała Fretka gwałtownie gestykulując. - To prawda proszę pani, ale chłopcy już mnie przemienili z powrotem - przyznała jej racje brązowowłosa. - To wspaniale - powiedziała Linda uśmiechając się szeroko i wróciła do domu mrucząc pod nosem "Cóż za wyobraźnia". Fretka zezłoszczona zwróciła się do Danielli. - Nie mogłaś jeszcze chwile pobyć tym dziobakiem?! Nie próbujcie zrobić ze mnie wariatki! Nie jestem stuknięta. - P-Przepraszam?... - odpowiedziała niepewnie Danny. Fretka odwróciła się na pięcie i burcząc coś pod nosem weszła do domu. - Kupiłam lody. Ma ktoś ochotę? - krzyknęła Linda z kuchni. Buford i Baljeet wbiegli do środka krzycząc "JAAA!!" na całe gardło. - Izabelo idziesz z nami? - zwrócił się do przyjaciółki Phineas. - Niestety, mama kazała mi dziś wcześniej wrócić - odparła czarnowłosa i wyszła z ogródka. - Mam pomóc jej sprzątać, czy tam sporządzić danie. Nie jestem do końca pewna. - A ty Danny? Niebieskooka spojrzała na zegarek. - Nie mogę. Muszę wracać - odparła. - To do zobaczenia. Na razie, Ferb. Shine pomachał przyjaciołom i razem z Penny wyszła za Izabelą, a Phineas i Ferb weszli do domu na lody. - Izabelo zaczekaj! - krzyknęła Daniella za oddalającą się dziewczyną. - O, Danny nie zauważyłam cię - powiedziała oschle Izabela. - Czy masz jakąś sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki? - zapytała obojętnie. - Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że nie podrywam Phineasa - oznajmiła brązowowłosa. - Co takiego? - zdziwiła się Iza. - Ferb powiedział, że nie lubisz mnie bo myślisz, iż podrywam Phineasa. Musisz wiedzieć, że wcale tak nie jest. Po tych słowach Dani odwróciła się by odejść. - Naprawdę? To znaczy... Mam na myśli... - Phineas jest tylko moim kolegą - powiedziała z uśmiechem jedenastolatka, obracając się przez ramię. - Danny ja... - zaczęła Izabela. - Wybacz Izabelo, ale naprawdę się spieszę, mam sporo spraw na głowie - oznajmiła Danny machając na pożegnanie. - Pogadamy jutro. Dziewczyna odeszła razem z Penny w stronę domu. - ...przepraszam - dokończyła Izabella jednak niebieskooka była za daleko, by usłyszeć jej przeprosiny. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Pokój Danielli *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Dom rodziny Shine *Baza Agenta P *Spółka Zło Dundersztyca Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 Kategoria:Odcinki